Sundered Hearts No More
by tenzo
Summary: 8 yrs have passed since Suikoden 2;now Eilie journeys across the world hoping to find Riou (CHP 6 UP)
1. Sweet Memories:The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: Suikoden 2 and all related stuff belongs to Konami, not me;if it DID belong to moi, Eilie and Riou would have ended up together and so would Kasumi and Tir. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sundered Hearts No More

Chapter 1

Sweet Memories-The Beginning

She softly sighed and breathed in the cool air. as she lay back on the grass, eilie gazed at the stars above her head.

There was Orion, to its left was the Scorpio constellation, oh and there was the planet Surti, with its luminous color.

She remembered all their names, well almost all; but more than that she remembered the one who had taught her the names od the stars, she remembered him...

How long had it been since the war ended?

Eight years?

Eight long years...

Now she was already 25 and since she had become as beautiful as her sister Rina. She stood at 5' 8"; her jet-black hair had been grown to her shoulders and usually tied behind her back. She had maintained her lithe and firm figure mainly due to the miles she, Rina and Bolgan had to walk to get to other towns and cities for their show.

All the men that saw her would try to flirt with her at their shows. Some had even tried to propose to her and Rina. Rina could easily swat them away like flies as she could attract them by batting her eyelashes for a favor or two. She, well she couldn't do that. 

Eilie might be older now but she was still a young and innocent girl inside. None of the young men she had encountered understood that.

*Sigh*

It was during one of those shows that she had first met Riou and his friend Jowy. Eilie had been

performing her knife-throwing routine. Riou had been selected as the target-he was to stand in front of a tree. Bolgan then placed various fruits on his head and Eilie had hit them perfectly. Riou had stood rigidly afraid of being skewered as the crowd watched on. Only when Bolgan placed a small apple which looked even smaller when placed on Riou's head, did Riou start to fidget a little, his fears elevated by the sudden apprehension of the crowd. When Eilie was about to throw the knife, her arm already swinging in an arc, she saw the young stranger's eyes.

She constantly told Rina that love and mushy stuff like that were not for her, yet she was still a girl. She too had a young and romantic heart. But she never knew she would ever fall in love like that.

Her concentration broken, Eilie swung her arm down and let go of the blade. It cut the wind, speeding towards its destination like a supercharged rocket. Everything seemed to slow down for a second or two; she heard the crowd gasping as she too looked with them at the rapidly moving knife.


	2. Sweet Memories:Mountain Gate

Chapter 2

Sweet Memories-Mountain Gate

THUNK!

The blade was embedded in the trunk of the oak tree. Everybody let out a whoosh of air; Eilie enjoyed a secret smile as she realized that her act had even worried Rina. Riou stood still for a second or two, his eyes large and unmoving. Then he slumped backwards and fell on his butt.

Then everything was normal again. Rina smiled her seductive smile, Bolgan gave Eilie his usual grin, the crowd of people clapped and the poor victim started to breathe again.

~After a while~

Riou had recovered from his "near-death experience" as his ash-blonde-haired friend Jowy had put it.

Rina, the quick thinker that she was had already notice that both the youths had weapons and looked skilled enough to use them efficiently. These two would be a great help to the trio on their journey through the mountain pass to the town of Kyaro.

After they had talked for sometime, Jowy and Riou disclosed that they were going to Kyaro too and would appreciate the traveling circus' help.

They had set off at once, Rina and Eilie trailing behind as Riou, Jowy and Bolgan lead them towards to the mountain pass.

Eilie, trying not to seem to obvious, was looking at Riou. The sun's rays glinted off his golden crown in the places where his long brown hair did not block them. Eilie sighed as all young girls do when they fall in love (AN: yes this sounds pretty vague & stupid, but i didn't know how to describe this) not realizing that Rina had been watching her every action.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho," Eilie's elder sister chuckled loudly, "So you also think he's cute, do you?"

Jowy and Riou suddenly sweatdropped at Rina's loud.

"Sis!" Eilie exclaimed, her face turning red as she glared at her sister.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho," Rina continued chuckling.

______________________________________________________________________________

After one hour or so of walking, the group finally made it to the border/pass gate. Two soldiers stood on guard. Both wore leather armor and had swords tied to their hips.

"Halt! This route is closed. We cannot let you enter it!" warned one of the soldiers.

"But why?" asked Rina.

"There are reports of some kind of a monster." (AN:was that the reason;i forget)

"Oh, really?" replied Rina sultrily, as she looked into the soldier's eyes and winked.

"Erm, uh, yes?"

"Let us go over there and talk shall we?"

"Uhh, okay,"

When the two came back, the flustered soldier told them that they could pass.

Rina chuckled to herself as the rest of her companions watched her with surprise.

"Nothing to concern all of you. Now let us go," Rina said.

Without a word, everyone picked up their belongings and hit the trail again.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 -Fin

AN-

so how was that?

sorry if the chapters are a little too short

im just not used to this writing thing

will try my best to update at least once a week

(talks to Viki and teleports to bed) :P


	3. Sweet Memories:The Mountain Pass

This fic is based almost exactly on the Suikoden 2 storyline. Some parts may have been added or edited for dramatization of the fic. Thank you :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

Sweet Memories-The Mountain Pass

The mountain was fairly barren and empty. No one could live up there, that was for sure. The absence of men had caused the monster population to suddenly shoot up. There were a few people who passed through now and then, but that was it. And even they were slain by the wild beasts.

There only one main path; a few others branched off into dead ends. This meant that every creature laid in wait for any traveler in the prospect of a quick snack.

However, none of the wild dogs, poisonous bees, mutated frogs and other predators could match Jowy, Riou, Eilie, Bolgan and Rina's combined strength.

Jowy fought with his staff, Riou with his deadly tonfars and Bolgan just used his mighty strength to over come their obstructions. The three stood in the front as the vanguard while Eilie and Rina rapidly threw their knives at any enemies. Occasionally, when she felt that it was needed, Rina used her Fire Rune.

Since they had been training together for a long time, Jowy and Riou could also synchronize their movements and attack together thereby meting out maximum punishment to anyone who crossed their path. (AN: this refers to their Unite Attack-best way I could put it :P)

They fought beasts and surprisingly, some groups of thieves who had also camped out here with the intention of ambushing lonely travelers. Everyone fought bravely and soon they came into a clearing. This was supposed to be the place where the strange monster, The Mist Monster, allegedly preyed on anyone who tried to cross the area.

The monster was reputed to be very strong and had killed about a hundred men. It was also rumored that it had some fog-like properties, hence the name.

So just before they stepped into the monster's resting ground, everyone had some medicine and bound their wounds if any.

Jowy had a few scratches; Bolgan was fine but Riou had managed to get a deep cut on his chest by a wild warthog which had suddenly charged towards Eilie during a frenzied fight. Eilie hadn't noticed the rampaging bull-like beast but Riou had.

~Sometime ago~

He had come in the nick of time and attacked the warthog, both tonfars swinging and that had ended its life. Nevertheless, the beast's body still had momentum and its horns had perforated Riou's light leather armor. After pushing the corpse back, Riou grimaced and poured a little alcohol on the wound and bound it with a piece of cloth. As he looked up, he could see Eilie gazing down at him.

"Thank y-you," she had managed to say with difficulty, her cheeks turning a little red, "for saving my life."

Feeling himself becoming embarrassed, Riou had eked out a ,"You're welcome."

For a minute or two, both remained looking into each other's eyes.

*Wow, she's beautiful. I wonder if... no way* Riou had wondered silently, as he looked into Eilie's dark and mysterious eyes.

*He saved my life. Does that mean he also... no way* Eilie's virgin heart had beat wildly in her bosom.

*This is too good to be real. It must be a dream. But I don't want to wake up!* Both wished, but since when do wishes come true?

"AHEM!" Rina had loudly cleared her throat.

The two dreamers had woken up to see that Bolgan and Jowy were watching them with confused expressions while Rina held a mischievous but knowing smile.

They shared one last glance and again moved on towards their destination, the Mist Monster.

~Now~

And now they were here. Riou had quietly bandaged the deep gash with another piece of clean cloth. Everyone stood up with him and got ready for battle.

They walked into the clearing; there was fog everywhere.

Suddenly all the fog seemed to collect in one place and lo behold, there was the infamous Mist Monster!!!

It was whitish in color with a tinge of grey in a few places. It had two arms and one head. Its abdomen tapered off below the waist.

*Alright now, this was it: his first major fight. Grandpa Genkaku, I'll make you proud. Please watch over me and let me be victorious so that Nanami won't be alone anymore. Oh and please let me protect Eilie too* (AN: Riou's thoughts)

Riou swung his arms and his tonfars swirled until they clicked into place.

*This is it. No turning back now. Just this last creature and we'll be in Kyaro*

Jowy twirled his staff and got into stance.

*Heh, stupid monster. Bolgan beat you. Bolgan strong. Heh*

Bolgan tightened his belt, lest his pants fall off (that one time when it had happened was really embarrassing for him).

*So you think he is cute, eh little sister? Well then, I'll make sure you'll be able to see his cheery face again*

Rina played with a few knives and mumbled some spells to get her magic rune ready.

*Please God, protect Riou.*

Eilie glanced at Riou's face, praying that he would be fine and took out some deadly-looking blades from her belt.

______________________________________________________________________________

There!

So how was this?

Might not be able to update for a week 'cuz I have my exams :(

Review if you think its good and needs continuing!

Sensible/critical flames also okay.


	4. Sweet Memories:The Mist Monster

Chapter 4

Sweet Memories-The Mist Monster

Without wasting a second, Jowy, Riou and Bolgan jumped forward to strike as Eilie and Rina had already thrown some knives at the Mist Monster but it just became transparent and the blades flew beyond their vision. (AN:Yup, dontcha hate missing? I sure do!)

Seeing the three melee attackers, it solidified and raised its arms.

Instinctively, all three crouched and readied themselves against an inevitable attack as Rina and Eilie dug out more knives. The malevolent being quickly brought its arms down in a wide arc. Its arms seemed to elongate rapidly canceling out the distance between the opposing force towards.

It would have hit him squarely on the head if he hadn't hopped away and given his sisters a chance to throw a few blades. This time, they didn't just pass through it. Instead it tore a deep hole in the monster's chest. The gaping hole seemed to knit itself as the monster backed away a little.

The battle continued with either side getting in a few hits. Of course, since the Mist Monster was alone, it was not able to retaliate much.

Soon it was being beaten so badly that it was regenerating too slow. Huge holes now peppered its chest and abdomen and arms.

When it tried to strike Riou in an act of desperation, Rina used the distraction to use her Fire Rune. Muttering some strange words, she gestured with arms and a huge ball of fire fell right smack on the mist monster. (AN:dontcha just LOVE that expression? SMACK!!! :P)

Riou, Jowy and Bolgan had just jumped back when the Mist Monster had been nailed with the fireball. Once the fire receded as quickly as it had come, everyone could see that it was beaten. The monster shivered a few times as if trying to muster some strength, then just faded into nothingness.

Just when they were about to celebrate, all the fog swirled around.

*No! Not again!* Eilie's thoughts echoed everyone else's.

Quickly taking a gulp of some medicine and then handing it to his companions, Riou stood up and tightened his bandage as the thick air began to mold itself into the shape of a woman with wings.______________________________________________________________________________

AN-

JUST when you thought it was over!

The descriptions of the monsters might not be accurate 'cuz I haven't fought with them for a LOONG time.

I've played Suikoden 2 three times.

The first time I played rather haphazardly. I didn't even know anything about the game-I didn't even buy the CD! (my friend gave it to me cuz he got it for free when buying another CD and he doesn't have a PS). So my castle was pretty small; my characters were pretty crappy. When I found FAQs for the game, I restarted my journey towards destiny, to complete Suikoden 2.

The second time I played, I played properly. Things were going fine until the last stage. I fought with the Beast Rune and its manifestation one time. I didn't even finish the goddamned battle but I suddenly just quit! There were many reasons for this. Mainly, I didn't know Nanami would die and hadn't prepared anybody to take her place. So I had to put Lo Wen in her place.

Then when I installed an emulator, I decided to complete the game. And I did! I had Eilie, Riou, Rina, Flik, Viktor and Humphrey with me. It was pretty easy. I could've fought about six more rounds before my team was completely dead!

I love this team!

Humphrey Flik Viktor

Eilie Nanami/Rina Riou

oh and, what's cooler than Viktor on a Rage rune???

Answer-NOTHING!!!

(maybe Humphrey AND Viktor on a Rage Rune!!!)

*dies of ecstasy*


	5. Sweet Memories:Quick Comeback

Chapter 5

Sweet Memories-Quick Comeback

This new creature was even more humanoid in its physical features. The fighters could see long hairlike shapes emerging from behind its "head". It had a plain face but it basically looked quite human. It evidently was female due to the presence of "breasts" on its upper chest. But like its previous form, it too had a tapered abdomen and hovered in the air, a body composed of air and bound together by some dark magic. It too was an obstruction to travelers and it too preyed on humans.

Already sweating and a little bruised from the first fight, no one was even ready to stand straight when the monster struck out its hand, shaping it like a sharp stick, and plunged it deep into Bolgan's meaty thigh. 

"Arghhh!!!" his cry of pain echoed throughout the mountain region. Disturbed and scared, birds flew out of their nests, wild dogs paused for a moment and all manner of creatures stopped to ponder the source of the sound.

"Bolgan!" Rina was the first one to react by simultaneously throwing a flurry of knives and unleashing a violent rune attack on the womanlike mist monster.

The blades impaled it just as flaming dragons circled and descended upon their victim.

The devastating combo of both weapons and magic would have killed any other large creature but this time it didn't work. The monster simply drew back its "hands" and this time aimed for Rina, as it "stitched" itself back to normal with amazing speed.

Everyone watched spellbound as the hands surged towards Rina.

Rina was about to duck when she felt Eilie push her aside.

Eilie's eyes went wide as she the sharp hands cut her arm, not even close to sever it thankfully, but enough to cause her agony.

This time nobody was waiting for another attack on their comrades.

Furious, that the monster had attacked him and his sisters as well as hurt Eilie and himself, Bolgan ran forward letting loose a wild roar, all the while ignoring the throbbing pain he felt where his right leg used to be.

He punched the monster right on its face with a massive right fist and followed it by a combo of punches any boxer would have been proud of. He finished his assault with a right hook to the neck and a left uppercut right below the head. Jumping back, he glanced behind him to see Rina deftly binding up Eilie's wound as the young girl silently cried from the immense pain.

Jowy, seeing that the monster was distracted by Bolgan's furious and efficient response, jumped into the air forwards. He twirled his staff and brought one end right on the creature's head and was greeted by a roar of pain. He retreated as quickly as he had attacked and again tensed his muscles, ready to strike another blow or evade an attack.

After this, the monster became more careful. It really wasn't that damaged by the recent skirmish, but it too had feelings and it didn't like being hurt. Slowly scanning over the standing warriors, it decided to pick Eilie for the next move. After all, it reasoned with itself, the girl couldn't move very much and would most likely die or become unable to fight leaving only four of her companions to contend with.

So that was it: the girl with the short purple hair would be the first to die. The others would soon follow.

The monster was very confident. After all, _nobody _had ever managed to defeat it. All that was left of unwary travelers and hardened fighters was the bones lying at the bottom of the cliffs that bordered the mountain pass.

But it didn't count on Riou.

*You blasted demon! How dare you even touch Eilie! I'll make sure this'll be the last fight you ever have!*

Suddenly shouting, "Back to Hell demon!" Riou charged towards the demon with full speed and proceeded to give it a thrashing of its life.

Rina, Bolgan, Jowy and Eilie watched as he attacked the monster with all his might. Even the monster was taken aback with the boy's yell and it hadn't recovered properly.

Being too quick and nimble for the monster to hit him, Riou managed to punch, kick and hit it with his deadly tonfars. Instead of tiring, he seemed to get faster and stronger every time he swung his tonfars and the Mist Monster was hurting badly, as Eilie watched with worried eyes.

In an act of desperation, the monster swung it hands upwards and luckily hit Riou on the chest. As he fell back to the ground, it decided to attack Eilie now before it lost its chance. Turning back in the direction of the wounded girl, it saw Rina, her hand spread forwards and Eilie brandishing a couple of knives in her other unwounded hand.

Two figures landed behind it and were able to each give it one good hit before jumping back. The monster, now enraged, turned towards them.

That was when Rina struck. Her hands already glowing bright orange blazed and a large fireball erupted from her spread palms. It flew directly at the monster's back.

The monster felt the searing pain on its backside but could do nothing as it screeched around and finally dissolved into thin air like its predecessor.

Riou barely able to stand, finally keeled over due to the sudden exertion. Rina quickly ran over him followed by Jowy, Bolgan and Eilie.

Seeing that he was just exhausted, Rina told them that they would camp here tonight.

Jowy gathered dry wood and started a fire, as Rina took care of Bolgan's wounds. His knee was fine as ever as it had not been cut very much as Bolgan insisted, but his sister made him drink some healing medicine and bandaged it.

On the other side of the camp, Eilie tended to Riou. His breathing was ragged and the bandage around his stomach had come loose. Washing the wound carefully, she put on a fresh bandage. When he woke up, he would have to have some medicine just in case.

Squatting underneath the stars of the night with her secret love and a "hero" of some sorts, Eilie wiped the teenage boy's face with a cool, damp cloth to clean off the grime and dust. She felt completely at ease doing something she would never imagine she would be doing; the only problem was...

Tomorrow would be the last day she would ever see Riou. Eilie, Rina and Bolgan being travelers and Riou going home to Kyaro.

*Sigh*

Why was life so difficult? Just when you thought you found something to cherish, you lost it just like that.

Riou gently stirred a little and grimaced as he slept on, unaware of Eilie's thoughts.

It was a long night for Eilie.

______________________________________________________________________________

AN-

Wow, that sure was long

Nice to see that at least one person enjoys this fic

Sorry to update so late, but I'm having my exams right now

Wish me good luck!

And yea, I know its a bad title


	6. Fond Remembrances:Separation

AN-

First of all, I 'd like to apologize to any people who've been reading this fic for not updating for a long time. Just had lotsa problems of my own and was too distracted to write. Will try to return to normal writing state.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Fond Remembrances: Separation

The sun shone brightly on the weary travelers.

Riou raised his head. It was going to be noon. They had been walking for two hours across the grassy plains avoiding the dense forests just in case they were ambushed by monsters. Up ahead, he could see the small town of Kyaro.

Kyaro was a small town completely closed off from the rest of the world by high mountains. The only ways in were passes like the one they had just used. It was a nice little town though too far from other towns.

Jowy lived in his mansion with his mother, father and brother at the eastern side while Riou shared a small but comfortable home on the western side with his elder sister Nanami and his late grandfather Genkaku.

Nanami, Genkaku and him were not blood relations. Genkaku had never married and lived alone in his cottage until he found a small baby girl sleeping alone in the dense forest. He adopted her and took care of her as he could not just leave her there and there was no one else to look after her. A year later as the retired soldier was traveling through the mountains, he came across a horrible spectacle. About twenty men and women had been slain and their blood had painted the rocky ground a deep red. Praying for rest for their spirits, he heard a baby cry out. Removing a butchered corpse, he found a small baby boy, crying into his blanket. That had been Riou.

Genkaku had told Riou and Nanami this story when Nanami was eleven and Riou ten years old. He had felt that he had to tell them the truth. They had been surprised at first but it didn't matter to them. Both loved Genkaku like a father as he loved them like his own children.

Genkaku had been a peculiar father as he was not like others. He demanded hard work and excellence from his children. He was not a bad person, just not used to children having been a soldier for most of his life. So he began teaching them martial arts. Genkaku saw that both were born fighters and after a year of hand-to-hand combat, began the weapons' lessons. By this time, Riou and Jowy had become very good friends. Jowy had become an expert with his staff and Riou with his tonfars. Genkaku taught his son and his son's friend all he knew about fighting. Nanami also received lessons with a pair of iron rods. All three turned out to be very proficient with their selected weapons.

By the time Riou and Jowy were sixteen, much had changed. Genkaku had passed away a year earlier at the age of 62, felled by an incurable illness.

For two months, the once strong and muscular body lay on a bed, aging years in days, hard muscles wasting away into flabby fat. Doctors were stumped and none could provide a cure. But all would say that he hadn't much time left.

With his dying breath as the three youths sat by his side, Genkaku, former soldier and hero of Jowston wished them good luck and prosperity in their lives. He died, just another old man with a tainted past leaving behind two children not of his blood.

Nanami, Jowy and Riou all cried, missing their mentor, surrogate father and confidant. They buried him behind the old cottage he had built himself with his own two hands. A large stone was placed as a marker and all three knelt down to wish their respect.

Life became after sometime and Jowy and Riou were able to join the Unicorn Brigade. It was a military company specially for young men. Their commander, a man named Rowd, often made the youths practice fighting. Riou and Jowy dueled but neither could excel the other. After many months of preparation, the company deployed to the borders of Kyaro.

Nanami waved at her brother and friend as they marched, chests out, heads high, out of town and into the wilderness.

And now here he was, striding back into his hometown. So much had happened to him and Jowy. They had been betrayed by Captain Rowd, witnessed the slaughter of their friends, jumped off a cliff into raging waters, escaped prison, fought with monsters and had finally returned home.

It felt good to say that word.

Home.

Home _Sweet _Home.

Riou had terribly missed his sister Nanami. They had been separate for such a long time now.

But...

But while he was being reunited with Nanami, he would lose Eilie.

Ah, Eilie. Such a beautiful girl. Riou paused to look back at the girl only to find out that she had been looking at him too. Both turned a bright shade of red and quickly looked away. Rina watched on, amused and happy for her younger sister.

Up ahead, Jowy shouted to Riou that they had reached the town-gates. He hurried on as Riou closely followed.

Eilie had been dreading this moment since she had fallen for Riou. She, being a circus-traveler/performer would probably never meet him again while he would probably remain in Kyaro for the rest of his life with his sister and Jowy.

*Sigh*

Life was really difficult at times. She braced herself, soon she would forget all about Riou. She might fall in love again but she would recover from that too.

Who was she kidding? How did Rina deal with all this?

Slowly trudging towards the gate behind Rina and Bolgan, she wiped the sweat off her face and mentally prepared herself to look happy. After all, the two youths _were_ finally home, and she of all people would know how it felt to return home. She never had a home, her home was wherever Rina decided they would make camp. She had seen people going back to their warm and cosy homes when she had to shiver out in the cold.

She genuinely felt happy for Riou but her heart still tugged at her insides. She could not bear the fact that she would probably never see him again. And being the person he was, he would probably be married to another girl by the time they had their next encounter.

Why?

Riou worriedly looked towards Eilie as Jowy fidgeted, unable to hide his anxiety. Rina, Bolgan and Eilie said their goodbyes and Jowy was off in a flash after telling Riou to meet him tomorrow. Riou glanced at the quickly fading figure of his friend and turned around.

"Um, well, this is it then," he muttered.

"Yes, thanks for your help. I hope we meet again soon," Rina replied with a dazzling smile.

Bolgan dashed towards Riou and gave him a tight hug.

"Riou Bolgan's friend forever, yes?"

"Y-Es, Bolgan," Riou managed to say.

"Let him go Bolgan, save some of him for Eilie," Rina ho-ho-hoed.

Riou scratched his head as he faced Eilie.

"So, um, are you okay now? How's that wound of yours?"

"Touching the bandage around her arm, Eilie smiled and said, "It's healing nicely and the wound wasn't so deep. I hope that you weren't hurt too badly yourself."

Giving her a smile, Riou replied, "It was worth it."

"Eilie-"

"Yes Riou?"

"Um... well... I..."

Breathing deeply, Riou started again, willing himself to control his feelings.

"Eilie, I really appreciate you taking care of me last night."

"Oh, that," Eilie blushed.

"I also enjoyed your company. I wish I could have, um, spent more time with you, but..."

Smiling wistfully, Eilie replied, "I understand Riou."

"You do? Oh, then this is it..."

"Yes..."

"Until the next time, Eilie," Riou said finally.

"Until the next time, Riou," Eilie said with as much weariness.

Riou stood under the wooden gate and watched Eilie regroup with her companions and climb the low hill. At the top she turned around a little.

Wiping a tear with her hand, she glanced one last time at Riou's erect figure and walked downwards.

Riou's hand shook uncontrollably. He had just let the love of his life go away. But he didn't know whether Eilie shared his feelings or not. She could just be trying to repay him. She was born a traveler and would remain so. He could not expect her to live in the same place for all her life.

He punched the wooden gate hard with his right fist and cleared his head. Regrets were useless. Things could not be changed now. The only thing left was to go home.


End file.
